Damsel No More in Distress
by DMPMG
Summary: Natsume calls Mikan a Damsel in Distress as a joke, but Mikan takes it seriously. Thinking Natsume hates continually saving her life, she turns for comfort to a certain senpai. Natsume does not like it at all. Watch how they fall in love. XD
1. Arguments

**Damsel "No-More" in Distress**

**Damsel "No-More" in Distress**

_**DMPMG**_

**Short Summary**: Natsume makes a sarcastic remark to Mikan calling her an "Idiotic, Stupid and Ugly Damsel in Distress" causing Mikan to think Natsume hates continuously saving her life again and again. The Black Cat gets extremely worried that his idiot is not telling him her secrets and problems, especially when Mikan turns to a certain senpai for her troubles.

**Arguments**

It was another usual day at Alice Academy when Class IIB were laughing in their classroom and frantically running around causing mayhem and chaos. Normal day…

Mr. Narumi, their homeroom teacher entered and told the class to go back to their seats.

"Good Morning, everyone! Guess what? We're going to a field trip campout…"

**A Few Days Later…**

"Oh yay! We're going camping!" A certain bright-eyed brunette screeched as she gazed outside the widow of the moving bus. From her view there were rows and rows of blueberry bushes, because it was in spring for them. The bus was gliding through the roads and the lines of blueberry bushes were moving as fast as time.

She turned to her seatmate, a cold raven-haired boy with intense ruby eyes, and tugged him. "Natsume!! Don't you think it's great we're camping together with our classmates?" She perked up and gave him a warm smile.

No reply came from the black cat.

She pouted and stuck her tongue out, "Even if we were forced to be partners, you should be at least a bit excited!!"

"Tch. You talk too much." Came the harsh reply of the black cat.

"Natsume!! Come on, it's so much fun!! Look, there's a blueberry bush there." She pointed outside the window.

"There are blueberry bushes everywhere, little girl." He pointed out, oblivious to her that there was more than one blueberry bush. She silently sat down to her seat, until she saw strands of blackish-purplish from behind her. She instantly forgot about the little argument and jerked around.

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan grinned as she threw her arms around the girl but her baka canon beat her to the point.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Hotaru Imai was Mikan Sakura's best friend. She had a knack for blackmail and she invented weird inventions, not to mention her evil personality. Well, that was what people saw.

Mikan felt the pain panging against her head and tears started to from in her big brown eyes. Hotaru's blonde-haired, sky blue-eyed seatmate, Ruka Nogi shuddered in fear. He was her slave for reasons unknown…

"Imai-san, did you think it was really good idea to hit Sakura-san with you baka canon?" Ruka stuttered. Hotaru faced him with her clouded purple eyes.

"You want me to try it on you too?"

"…N-n-no, th—thanks."

"Hotaru!! That was mean! It hurts!" She pouted. The black cat was reading his manga but his eyes were fixed on Mikan.

"Shut up, stupid. Save your excitement when we get there." Hotaru snapped in a monotone voice. Mikan immediately shut up, for she did not want to anger her best friend. She slouchily sat back down and got lost in her own world.

The bus ride went on for hours and the bus quieted down as the sun lazily shot its rays amongst the students.

When they arrived, the whole class excitedly chatted through the forest trail to get to the camping site.

Mikan was filled with happiness for it was another adventure for Alice Academy's Class IIB.

Mr. Narumi, their homeroom teacher squealed as he abruptly stopped on the tracks. "Alrighty, Class. I shall leave you with your partners to find the campsite yourselves." He gave them all a wink as he trotted of somewhere. The class huffed as they went in twos trying to find the campsite. They were used to Mr. Narumi splitting them up with their partners, so no surprise there.

Mikan made her way to Natsume who was casually leaning on a tree.

"Ne, Natsume. We should get going now." Mikan shot him a huge grin. She made her way to Natsume and took his hand as she dragged him around. Reddening blushes crept upon his face, but barely noticeable even to a person with hawk-like eyes.

She dragged him around, her mind lost in her own world, dreaming of howalons, until Natsume spoke.

"Let go of me, Polka-dots. You might idioitify me." He barked at her. Mikan let go and cringed at the name he called her.

"Natsume, you pervert!!" She growled at him.

"It's not my fault you show them to me." He smirked.

"WHAT?? I do not, you pervert!! And I'm not going to idioitify you." Mikan knew well what "Polka-dots" mean.

"You are such a hopeless idiot. Besides, I know you can't resist not showing me your underwear." Natsume smirked, again.

Mikan's eye twitched.

She pointed at him and shouted "IDIOT! IDIOT! You think you're all that!! I purposely do not---"

"We're probably lost by now, thanks to you." He cut her off, not wanting to deal with her extremely loud voice.

Mikan looked around. Oh boy, was he ever right. "Where are we, anyway?"

Natsume looked at Mikan disbelievingly. Mikan sweat dropped as she scratched her head. "I think we're lost."

"It's your fault, again." He said in his usual cold tone.

Mikan's stomach gave out a loud growl. "Now, you're hungry?" He says as an after-comment.

"I'm sorry! Fine," She started "Stay here, I'll get food so you won't be troubled finding food for me." She let out a small smile.

She ran even before he could say anything else.

Natsume found a nearby Sakura tree and rested below it. He took out his manga and started reading but could not take his mind of the brunette.

**Natsume's Point of View**

Damn it. Why? Why must she be a hopeless idiot with no taste in underwear? She is careless, stupid, loud, a cry baby, and smiles for absolutely no reason. Damn it, Kami-sama, out of all people, I get stuck with her! Where is that hopeless idiot, anyway? It's been a long time. I need to pester someone.

Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the forest and I knew well whose scream that belonged too. I jerked up and ran to the direction where I heard the scream. That idiot got herself in trouble, again. It better not be big. I glided swiftly around the bombarded trees until I ended up by a nearby cliff.

"Natsume!! Help!!" Mikan screeched hopelessly as she was hanging down the cliff and right below her was a river rapidly flowing with its current.

That idiot.

**Mikan's Point of View**

I was busily collecting blueberries to eat. I wanted to show my apologies to Natsume by bringing him something. I found myself near a cliff. I knew well enough not to stay near cliffs. My grandpa told me never to stay near cliffs or I'll fall and die. Grandpa doesn't want me to die. He says I have to live life to the fullest, which I'm doing now.

Soon, the wind started pulling as I was walking back to where I left Natsume but the wind got really strong and the berries I was holding slipped put of my hands and rolled down the cliff.

"Oh No!" I said as I ran after the berries and the next thing I knew, I was hanging by the cliff.

"Natsume!! Help!!" I screamed, looking for help. I looked down at the river and trembled in fear. My cheeks became red as tears started prickling down my cheeks.

"Polka-dots!" I heard the familiar voice call out.

I saw his raven hair gently getting pulled to the direction of the river and his sharp ruby eyes caught my glance. I flushed. He held out his arm and I made a grab for it. I shut my eyes tightly.

I felt myself being pulled up by a muscular arm. Once I felt my feet touch the ground I flinched, opened my eyes and found myself lost in the raven orbs of Natsume Hyuuga. He glared at me.

I was so scared… tears started forming in my eyes again. My vision became blurry as I kind of saw Natsume's expression change. Well, I thought it did. He spoke in a cold voice.

**Natsume's Point of View**

"This is so annoying. You go off running about and try to kill yourself and depend on me to save your worthless life." I coldly growled at her. Every word was like poison to my lips. Mikan's eyes suddenly grew distant.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She started crying very hard and my tone became softer on her. I don't think she noticed, though.

"Stop crying already! You're like some damsel in distress and you expect me to save your life every time?"

Her tears kept going. I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty.

"Mikan---I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I---" I apologized.

She cut me off.

"Damn it Natsume! If you think my life is so completely useless then why bother saving me?! I can handle your insults but those were too far." She screamed at me.

I came closer to her, but she stepped a few steps backward.

**Mikan's Point of View**

…I stepped a few steps backward when I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me. I was very shocked. I was still crying and I just realized what he was doing. He was hugging me.

"I said I was sorry, Polka-dots." He said playing with my hair. I could feel my face being smushed against his warm, muscular chest. I can hear his heartbeat. But, I hate him for what he did.

I gathered up the strength and punched him in the stomach. He backed off and I screamed to him,

"What the hell is your problem?! You call me by my first name when I don't need it most, insult me for the fun of it and everybody knows what hell you've troubled me since you cam into my life."

He looked stunned.

"Look, Natsume. I prefer it if we keep our distance from now on. I won't ever bother you again. And, I'm sorry. Let's forget about what happened and pretend to each other we don't exist at all. Thanks for the fun, Hyuuga-san." I conjured up those words and ran away without looking back.

It hurted so much. Each step I took away was like knives sticking through my feet. Tears slowly formed and blurred my vision. The rain started heavily pounding on me. I felt weak and sad. I kept running until I felt myself bumping into someone.

I jerked up to find Hotaru looking at me with concerned eyes.

"What happened?" She demanded

"H-Hotaru!!" I hugged her and she returned my embrace.

"Look, it's already raining. We'll talk in the campsite." She said in a gentle tone.

We walked back without saying anything to each other.

When we reached the campsite, I found everyone there, including Natsume. I avoided his gaze. Ruka looked at me with a concerned look on his face. I shrugged and smiled him a small smile. Kokoroyomi read my mind and understood. He gave me a small nod. Anna and Nonoko waved at me as I passed them and I returned their wave. Yuu was busily examining leaf but he saw me and smiled.

The campsite was breath-taking. There were tents pitched everywhere and everyone was sitting around a bonfire. I could sense Natsume behind the flames. His presence was warm, just like a burning fire. But, his eyes were as cold as ice.

Once it was just me and Hotaru, I told her, "Hotaru, I think I'll ask Mr. Narumi to ask a senpai or something to bring me back to Alice Academy. I really can't enjoy this trip with so much in my mind." I smiled at her.

Her eyes were filled with doubt. She gave me a nod and rested her hand on my shoulder and spoke, "Mikan, whatever problems you have, well, I already know them, but, other than that, just be yourself. Your friends will be worried about you and you don't want them to worry about you. Just always smile, because, it's not a day without your smile." Hotaru spoke in a gentle voice and smiled at me.

It was very rare when Hotaru would smile so I smiled back. "Thank you, Hotaru. I'll go now and ask Mr. Narumi."

She left me and I made my way to Mr. Narumi who was talking to a few of my classmates.

"Mr. Narumi?"

"Yes, Mikan-chan?" He glowed at me.

"Will it be alright if I don't go on this trip anymore?"

"…Huh? Mikan-chan, I thought you would've loved this trip." He asked me with concerned eyes.

"Yes, I actually would have. I…just have a lot on my mind."

His lips curled and he bit them. "Alright, Mikan. Do you want your partner to bring you back to the academy?"

"No, no thanks, Mr. Narumi. I'll be fine on my own. I really need my space." I bellowed.

"…"

Then, I felt him put this hand on my head. I lifted my eyes to see him.

"Then, I'll just ask someone from the academy to pick you up and bring you back there. Is that alright, Mikan-chan?"

I reluctantly agreed.

"Just go back to your classmates and wait."

I gave him a smile of appreciation and he smiled back.

I slowly walked back to the campsite, where I walked straight beside Hotaru. I'll try my best to be happy. I won't let some cold hearted boy ruin my life.

"Hotaru! Let's drink some hot chocolate together!" I said to her.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

I flew away and landed on Ruka's lap.

"Oww…I'm sorry Ruka!" I faced him and he turned crimson.

Flash! Flash! Flash! Went Hotaru's Camera.

"Hotaru!! Don't! Don't be mean!"

She didn't reply and just kept taking pictures.

I got off Ruka and smiled at him, "Thanks for saving me, there."

The room temperature suddenly became hotter.

Anna and Nonoko approached me.

"Mikan, do you want to try some of our cookies?"

I beamed at them and grabbed a piece.

"Ohh, yum! This is so good, you guys."

**Natsume's Point of View**

That idiot is happy again. That's something about her that really bugs me. Even if I do mean things to her, she still can stay happy.

She approached me and pulled out her hand to offer a cookie.

"Take one." She gave me a small smile. "You'll find their cookies really good."

I cautiously took one and she turned away.

I grabbed one of her pigtails and she looked at me.

"You know, you can just call me." She flatly said. "What do you want?"

"Little girl." I murmured.

Her face fell and I let go of her pigtail. She was just too annoying.

**Mikan's Point of View**

I stormed off and saw Tsubasa. What is he doing here?

"Mikan! Come on, I'll bring you back to school. Narumi told me what happened." He opened his arms to me.

I ran to him and gave him a big embrace.

What I didn't know was that a pair of cold eyes were watching us.

"Thanks Tsubasa-senpai." I exclaimed to him. He shot me a huge grin and winked at me. I turned red.

"Oi. Stop flirting with each other. You guys look like a pair of love sick cows." Natsume glared from his place.

"What I do is none of your business." I shot.

"Let's go, Tsubasa-senpai." I grabbed his hand and marched off with him.

We made our way to the bus and we chatted our way happily.

I waved bye to my confused friends who were thinking why I was going already. I better explain to them later on…

I sat beside Tsubasa-senpai as he held my hand.

I turned to him and cried. I needed someone to talk too. I just sat beside him and cried. He didn't ask why. He just comforted me.

Then, we left the campsite where all my friends were giving me small smiles.

**Normal Point of View**

What she didn't know was that pair of angry orbs was watching them very carefully. He clenched his fists and he was ready to burn Tsubasa to bits.

Natsume gritted his teeth and burned a nearby piece of wood.

_Damn it, why is that idiot flirting with that Andou?! I'll burn him…if only she wasn't that close to him. Why the hell would he let her do that when she's a completely idiotic little girl? Damn it…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Easy start… Hey Guys!!! Tell me what you think!!! Hopefully this Fanfiction will be successful. Read and Review. Flames are accepted. XD Love ya'll who'll review.


	2. Rejuvination

**Damsel "No-More" in Distress**

_**DMPMG**_

**Short Summary**: Natsume makes a sarcastic remark to Mikan calling her an "Idiotic, Stupid and Ugly Damsel in Distress" causing Mikan to think Natsume hates continuously saving her life again and again. The Black Cat gets extremely worried that his idiot is not telling him her secrets and problems, especially when Mikan turns to a certain senpai for her troubles.

**Rejuvenation **

**Mikan's Point of View**

I arrived at the academy shortly after I slept on Tsubasa-senpai's shoulder.

"Mikan, do you want to have a sleepover with me and Misaki at my room?" Tsubasa lifted me and put me on top of his shoulders.

"Would I ever!"

We walked to his room and we passed by the Sakura tree. I was gazing at it and turned to Tsubasa who I found staring at me intensely. I flushed.

"Your hair looks way better when you put it down." Tsubasa gently removed by ribbons and I felt my hair just below my waist.

"Thanks, Tsubasa-senpai." I smiled at him.

"You ca just call me Tsubasa if you want, Mikan."

"Really?" I beamed.

He nodded his head as his star under his right eye twinkled.

As we entered his room, I saw that it was a bit fancier than mine, but not as big as Hotaru's. He had a normal sized bed, a small counter and kitchen and a dining table good for three people. He had a few shadow paintings on his room ands it gave of a very nice atmosphere.

"Your room is so nice, Tsubasa!" I said as I jumped on his bed.

"Hehe. Wait till tonight's festivities."

Soon, Misaki arrived and we had a blast! We talked a bit, changed into our pyjamas, watched a movie, ate pizza and we're now about to play a game.

"What game should we play?" I asked Misaki.

"What about, 'Guess who I really am'?" She smiled at me.

"But, we already played that."

"What about Truth or Dare?" Tsubasa asked us.

"Great idea, Tsubasa." Misaki laughed. "Alright, let's start with Mikan."

My head shot up. "Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"…Truth?" I asked hopefully.

Tsubasa and Misaki thought a bit then Tsubasa spoke.

"I've got a question for you, Mikan."

I stared long and hard at Tsubasa.

"Why did you want to go back to the academy when you would have enjoyed your camping trip?" Tsubasa asked me cautiously. Damn. He hit me there, good question.

My face fell.

"Well…I just, really wanted to see you guys!" I lied.

"Since, I'm done, Misaki, it's your turn!" I faced her. Tsubasa faced me hard. "Quit trying to get away from the question, _babe._"

"Well, I just answered your question, _honey_."

"I'll get you soon, _sweet thing_."

Ugh, Double Ugh. I can't answer him.

"Dare." Misaki announced. I mouthed her a "thank you".

"I dare you put a frog in Mr. Jinno's shorts!" I laughed.

Her face tightened. "Fine. So be it." LOL. Mr. Jinno and is** IN** for it.

We slowly made our way in the school premises and Tsubasa used his shadow powers to open the faculty room door. Misaki grabbed a toad from the science lab and made her way to Mr. Jinno's desk.

"There's no pair of shorts here." She informed us.

"Check the drawers…" Tsubasa suggested.

She quickly glanced around the drawers and found a pair of extra boxers.

She grinned, "Will boxers do?"

Soon after Misaki finished the dare, we went back to Tsubasa's room.

My big brown eyes widened at the huge accomplishment. Misaki came closer to me and whispered something. My smile widened.

We faced Tsubasa with evil looks. He jumped.

"You chose dare."

"No way! Misaki, no way! I am not going to agree on this!" He pointed at her.

We pulled out clothes, make-up and scissors out of nowhere and charged at him.

"MAKEOVER!" We yelled and laughed.

I fell on top of him and started trimming his hair.

He gasps for breath, "N-n-no! Kami-sama, help me! Argh! Noooooooo!"

**Soon after Mikan and Misaki "Cleaned" Him…**

Misaki let out a huge yawn. "I'm feeling tired, you guys. I think I'll have some shut-eye now." She gave us a wink, grinned and flopped on the bed.

We stared at her for about a few minutes until no sound cam from any of us.

"Is she dead yet?" Tsubasa started poking her.

No reply. No movement.

"WHAT?! Misaki is DEAD?!" I yelled. "Oh Gosh, Misaki's dea----"

Then, I felt a hand covering my mouth. It was Tsubasa's hand.

"Sshh. She's not dead. She's just sleeping."

I sighed with relief. Tsubasa let go of my mouth and started playing with my hair.

"They say if you wake her up, she'll get really ugly."

"Ugly?"

"Yes, very ugly. So ugly she'll uglify you."

Misaki shot up and glared at Tsubasa, "I heard that you good for nothing partner! How dare you call me ugly!"

We sweat dropped.

Her eyes were closed.

She pointed to Tsubasa and started cursing.

I wanted to laugh because I caught Tsubasa's amused face.

"Stop that stupid look on your face," She practically threw her arms around like a drowning duck.

"I think now would be a good time for a night walk." Tsubasa laughed as he grabbed me and carried me bridal-style.

I turned crimson.

Once he put me down, far away from the room, we laughed our heads off.

"Do you think she's still cursing at nothing?" I smiled.

"Hmm, maybe."

We walked in silence throughout the garden and we ended up under the Sakura tree.

We sat down, next to each other and just stared at the moon and stars.

"You lied back then, didn't you?" Tsubasa broke the silence.

I nodded my head in shame.

Slowly, tears started forming in my eyes again.

"It's alright, Mikan. Please tell me the real reason why you left." He patted my back.

"…Well, Natsume and I had a really big fight. He told me he hated saving my life and I feel really bad. I don't want to trouble him." I spoke softly.

"Ohh, I see."

"…"

"If you like, I could be your new Superman."

"Who's 'Superman'?" I asked innocently.

"He's a life-saver. From now on, you and I will be partners-in-crime. I'll be your new Superman. Okay?" He grinned widely at me.

I beamed and gave him a big hug. "I love you so much, Oniichan."

"Me too." He kissed me softly on the cheek.

I blushed, yet again.

Soon after that day, I became closer to Tsubasa. It became already a habit for me to come to him when I need help. I would come crying to him and I spent most of my time with him. Whenever I have secrets, I tell him immediately, he would also tell me about his life and his parents. I eat with him and hang with him.

Since I stayed with Misaki and Tsubasa only, I enjoyed most of my time.

**When Class IIB Arrived From The Camp Out…**

"Hotaru!!" I ran to my best friend to hug her, but, unfortunately, I was hugged first by her baka canons.

"It hurts! That hurt, Hotaru!" I pouted at her.

"We missed your irritating screams and whines." She greeted me.

My face fell but lighted up again. "I missed you anyway."

She said in a monotone voice, "And don't come near me. I'm busy."

"But," I started but she already left.

I casually greeted everyone hello and welcome back except Natsume.

Mr. Narumi came up to me and asked, "Well, did you enjoy yourself?" He smiled at me.

"Very much!" I grinned. I remembered Tsubasa and the sleepover and all the fun times.

Then, all of a sudden, I was carried from behind by someone.

"Tsubasa!" I laughed. "Let go of me."

He put me down and greeted me with his trademark smile.

"Wow, Mikan-chan! You call Tsubasa-senpai by his first name, now, huh?" Anna asked me.

I sheepishly smile at her.

**Natsume's Pont of View**

When I arrived, I found the little girl greeting everyone but me. Ignoring me, huh? Well, two can play the same game.

She gets carried by that Andou…Wait, what? Damn it, I'll burn you!

I burned a nearby trash can.

Ruka comes to me.

"Hey Natsume, you don't mind Mikan and Andou-senpai together?" Ruka asked me while holding his rabbit.

"I don't care what the idiot does." I said casually. Ruka started stroking his bunny lovingly.

We casually walked around then we both stopped abruptly to listen to some of our fan girls squealing and spreading rumours about that idiot.

"Did you hear? Mikan and Tsubasa-senpai are on!" A girl squealed

"They are? When? How?" Another girl asked, "They are so cute together!"

I didn't say anything.

"She slept over at his room!"

I clenched my fists.

"They say he confessed to her under the Sakura tree, and she likes him too!"

My teeth started gritting.

"Apparently they kissed. And after that they became inseparable." They smiled to each other.

That's it! I stormed off filled with rage and burned all the trash cans I can find. Ruka trotted of behind me. I felt bad for him, he always has to come follow me.

Yuu approached us. "Do you know what happened to all the trash bins?". He was holding tons of paper and trash on his shoulders and we couldn't see his face. Ruka laughed quite heartily and left them.

Then I noticed the idiot was alone under the Sakura tree and her hair was down.

It became hotter and I couldn't put this in words.

What is my problem???!!! Her hair is just down for crying out loud!!

I casually made my way beside her, waiting for her to tell me whatever idiotic things.

But, she didn't say anything.

I grabbed her hair and pulled it down until I was looking down at her and she was looking at my eyes.

**Mikan's Point of View**

Natsume sat down beside me, like how it was always. Most of the time, I sit beside him. I slightly opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I promised myself I would not burden myself over him but I guess I couldn't almost help it.

Next thing I know, my hair was pulled and I was facing him.

"What's your problem, Polka-dots?"

I slapped his hand of my hair and I jerked up. I got a few ribbons from my pocket and tied my hair up before I said anything.

"Look, you are the one with the problem here. I thought you hated saving me. Well, congratulations. You don't have to anymore." I snapped at him.

"Come now, Strawberries." He smirked at me. "You know you can't resist not getting into trouble."

"You pervert, Hyuuga! I told you, I.HATE.YOU. You don't have to help me anymore. I don't need your help! You make matters worse for me." I cried.

"Then, who'll be there to help you now, little girl?"

"Tsubasa, for your information," I yelled at him, "I'll be going now."

But, the next thing I know was that Natsume pulled me close to him and he started nibbling my ear.

"Ahhhh! Let go of me!" I hissed at him.

He smirked and he whispered rapidly in my ear, "I know you enjoy this, Polka-dots."

I was left speechless. He kissed my neck and I felt it tingling in my whole body.

His grasp let go of me and he smirked, "Let's do this again soon, Polka-dots."

I was mesmerized, shocked and surprisingly happy?

I stormed off and ran to Tsubasa's room.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" I called out.

A pair of warm hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I removed the hands and faced Tsubasa.

"Yes, Mikan?" He smiled at me.

"That pervert Natsume is being mean and a pervert again!" I complained.

"Like how?" He asked. "And, saying pervert twice means big trouble."

"Well, he calls me by my panty prints, he pulls my hair and kisses my neck!" I blushed.

His face curls up in anger.

Then, suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Hey Mikan, how about we do a little experiment?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I perk up. I wonder what we'll do…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Heya!!! Thanks for those who reviewed…Kudos to you guys!!! The story is finally getting somewhere…Poor Natsume! Tsubasa is so into her. Tell me what I should do next. Toodles.


	3. The School Play Part I

**Damsel "No-More" in Distress**

_**DMPMG**_

**Short Summary**: Natsume makes a sarcastic remark to Mikan calling her an "Idiotic, Stupid and Ugly Damsel in Distress" causing Mikan to think Natsume hates continuously saving her life again and again. The Black Cat gets extremely worried that his idiot is not telling him her secrets and problems, especially when Mikan turns to a certain senpai for her troubles.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm trying out an idea from cirshelle20. Thanks for the suggestion but I'm going to twist it a bit. Hope you don't mind, 'cuse it's also from another anime show and I don't want to steal the plot. Though, I like it. And, I'll continue it in the next chapter. Thanks again to the following…

Albert Diyosa, natsumexmikan, Ravengal101, nesbab tinkerbellie, cirshelle20, wakakakakaa, jeje-chan, sakurachan008, nesbab, Leenstarz, mountainelements, eiChi17, tinkerbellie, Arahi Sakura 

**The School Play**

**Tsubasa's Point of View**

I ask Mikan a very simple task.

We called it, "Feelings" experiment.

We walked together to the cafeteria when I whispered to her, "Feelings Plan, Ready?" I ask her.

She turns crimson and nods her head. She's really cute when she does that.

I hold her waist and we made our grand entrance.

All eyes were glued into our presence.

I whisper something into Mikan's ears and she giggles.

I glance at Natsume who looked like he was ready to explode.

I hold Mikan's hand and she gives me a huge smile.

We make our way to a corner end table where we have an intimate conversation.

I whisper to her, "Good job out there. Natsume looks really pissed and everyone looks surprised."

She quickly glances at Natsume and finds him reading his manga.

"No, Tsubasa. He really doesn't care. I think he's really glad I'm out of his life." She spoke softly.

I smirked inside, if only she would sense his jealousy.

"So, will you sleepover sometime again with Misaki?" I asked her.

She faces me and gives me a thumbs-up.

We eat our lunch in peace except for the fact that I could feel Natsume's glare at me. And, everyone was complaining about how hot the room was.

**Mikan's Point of View**

Shortly after lunch period, I was surrounded by my friends.

"Mikan, what's the deal with Tsubasa?" Nonoko asks me with an evil grin.

"Are you guys dating?"

"What 'Sleepover'?"

"And, what's with the hugging and whispering?"

My friends ask me questions non-stop but I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry I can't answer your questions, you guys." I apologize to them.

I make my way out of the crowd and walk over to Ruka and Natsume. I want to talk to Ruka, it's been, like eternity, since we spoke.

"Ruka-pyon!" I embrace him.

"Sakura-san, how is your foot?" He asks me with a concerned look.

Natsume looks at me confused.

"Mikan bruised her foot a few days ago. At the campsite." He explained.

"I'm great now, thanks to Tsubasa! He treated me well." I smiled at him.

"Listen, Polka-dots, why didn't you tell me about your foot?" Natsume asked me in a monotone voice.

"Nogi! I need your help." Hotaru pops out of nowhere points he baka gun at Ruka and says. "You'll help me now, won't you?"

He nods his head and gives me a sorry look. He smiles a very small smile at Natsume and he left us.

Natsume repeats what he said,

"Why won't you tell me, little girl?"

He looks at me dangerously and I back away a few steps.

"You better tell me why you're avoiding me…"

**Mikan's Point of View**

"You better tell me why you're avoiding me…" Natsume glares at me with his intense eyes.

"I'm not ignoring you." I flatly reply.

"Oh?" Natsume started, "Then, why won't you tell me that you were hurt."

"Because, what good would it do? You would just insult me and besides, it's not like you care."

"You're such an idiot."

"At least I'm a happy idiot. Now, what business do you need with me?" I asked getting impatient.

_**Total silence.**_

"Well, since nothing's going to happen here, might as well leave." I walked away.

Then, I tripped and was caught by Tsubasa.

"Oh, Thanks Tsubasa!" I flash him a smile.

"Anytime, Mikan. Oh yes, by the way, did you go on your daily check-up with the nurse already?"

"Come to think of it, not yet." I slumped my shoulders.

"Well, then you better hurry to class, then you go to the clinic, alright?" He slaps me playfully and leaves.

I walk to my classroom but my thoughts were clouded. Somehow, I couldn't stop thinking of Natsume.

When I entered the class room, everyone was under total chaos. Well, it was already normal so I walked to my seat, pulled out a geometry book and started studying. I noticed everyone gave me weird looks, I ignored them.

Yuu and Hotaru cam up to me. "Yes?" I asked them boredly.

"You're not Mikan. Why are you studying? It's not like you." Yuu approached me and sat beside me.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm just not me today."

"Mikan, do you want to go with us to Central Town today?" Hotaru asked.

Very strange…I smiled and exclaimed, "Sure, why not?"

My friends are trying to cheer me up. How thoughtful of them.

Once the class settled in, Mr. Narumi arrived wearing a Little Mermaid costume. Fre-aky.

"Class, since it's the Arts month, we're having a play!" He threw his arms in the air. "And, can you guess the theme?"

"A sick gay pervert in a mermaid costume!" Someone from the class shouted. I heard a few snickers.

"No, almost. **THE LITTLE MERMAID**!"

I almost jumped. Oh yay! A play!

"Now, please put your names in this shell and we'll choose the characters randomly."

Everyone lazily did as they were told.

"Okay, for the main roles. The prince will be…" Mr. Narumi picked out a name and it read:

Natsume Hyuuga.

All the fan girls squealed and shouted, "I want to be the mermaid!"

I wasn't really paying attention and I was busily staring outside the window.

"Ursula will be Hotaru Imai.". Hotaru smiled a small smile. Yeah, both evil.

"The assistant of the Prince, AKA Senor, will be played by Ruka Nogi.". "At _least I'm not a character with so many scenes." Ruka thought._

"The dog will be played by Yuu Tobita."

"The two maids will be played by Anna and Nonoko."

"Sebastian will be Kokoryomi."

"Flounder is Tobita Yuu."

"Ariel, the mermaid will be played by…"

Everyone started listening intently.

"…Sumire Shouda." Mr. Narumi finished. "And the rest are extras, props and whatever.". Ouch. That was a bit mean.

Somebody from the class shouted, "But Sumire was at the clinic since last month. She has a 'problem', remember? Then, they're sending her back to the rehab centre." The class roared with laughter.

"Oh yes, then, Natsume, please pick who you want to be your Princess."

"I don't even want to take part in this stupid play." He glared at Mr. Narumi.

"It is required, I'm sorry." He smiled at Natsume.

Natsume glared at him intensely. "Now, if you will. Please pick your princess."

"I don't care." He rudely said.

Then, someone knocked at the door. Mr. Narumi went to open the door when, Tsubasa entered. His eye surfed the crowd and his glance landed on me. I waved and he smiled at me. The room temperature suddenly became hotter.

"Mr. Narumi, we also are having a play, but we don't have anybody to play Juliet for our play. Can we borrow an extra student or something?" Tsubasa asked him politely.

"Oh, alright then," Mr. Narumi nodded at him. "Who is playing Romeo?"

"Oh, I am." Tsubasa sheepishly smiled at him.

"Oh, that's good, then." Mr. Narumi faced the crowd, but I was still busily staring outside. I was pretty spaced out. I didn't notice he was looking at me.

"What about Mikan? She wasn't in any main part, so I guess." Mr. Narumi called me and I went to him.

"Oh, great, Mikan. We'll be together in my play." Tsubasa winked at me. I gave a small smile. The whole class hooted and whistled. The temperature became even hotter.

I turned crimson. "Well, alright then, if that's okay with you, Tsubasa and Mr. Narumi." I smiled at both of them.

"But, remember, in this play there will be a kissing scene." Mr. Narumi informed me. I just lazily nodded my head. Being in a play is better than not being in one. Besides, I wouldn't mind if Tsubasa kissed me. I was starting to have a crush on him anyway. But, some part of my heart was tugging me. I ignored it.

The suddenly, I felt a great presence eyeing me. I turned to the crowd. Everyone looked pleased, Hotaru stayed emotionless, Anna and Nonoko were giving me thumbs up, Ruka looked kind of pissed, Yuu looked happy for me, and Natsume looked calm. Usual expressions.

"Well, then, now that this problem is settled, Natsume, please pick your princess."

"I choose Polka-dots." He said calmly.

I jerked my head to his direction. "Well, sorry. I'm already taken. And, my name is Mikan."

I turned to Mr. Narumi with a "What do I do?" expression.

"It is up to Mikan to decide which play she wants to be in."

Natsume and Tsubasa were having a glare fight.

"Uhm…will it be alright if I was given some time?" I nervously asked Mr. Narumi.

"Until the end of the day." He tapped me at the back and told Tsubasa to leave already.

I made my way to my seat. Did I mention Natsume was my seatmate?

"Oi, Polka-dots, what are you going to choose?"

I haven't spoken with him since he asked me why I was ignoring me.

I decided to ignore his question.

The class went on as I was staring at the Northern Forest.

Soon after class was done, I made my way to Hotaru and Yuu.

"Let's go to Central Town." I smiled at them.

"Yeah, we have the whole lunch period." Hotaru said in her melancholy voice.

We made our way to Central Town where we started eating ice-cream.

"So, Mikan, are you going to choose Tsubasa or Natsume?" Yuu asked me.

I thought a while. "Probably Tsubasa." I licked my ice-cream.

Then, someone grabbed my ice-cream and started licking it too.

I faced Tsubasa who was just in time to hear what I said and what I did.

"Are you okay with me licking this?" He asked me. "Do you mind if we share?"

I nodded my head and told him, "So, we'll be in a play together, huh?"

"I'm looking forward to it." He smiled at me.

"Me too." But, I was not sure. I had so much doubt in my heart and he handed me back my ice-cream. I was about to lick it but it caught fire. I immediately threw it o the floor.

"Ahhhh! What the hell?!" I screamed.

I jerked my head around and found Natsume and Ruka nearby. Who else would have a fire alice?

"What's your problem, Hyuuga?!" I marched up to him.

"Sharing saliva is bad, little girl." He glared at me.

"Well, excuse you for caring. Leave Tsubasa and me alone!" 

"Why are you choosing him anyway?" He glared at him.

"Simple, I hate you."

"Why, are you afraid of being in a play with me?" He smirked.

"I am not!" I shot.

"Then, prove it. Be in a play with me" He smirked. "Polka-dots."

"Leave her alone to the decision Hyuuga." Tsubasa interrupted.

Ruka said, "We're sorry for intruding." And he dragged Natsume away.

"Wait, Nogi." Hotaru started walking closer to him.

Ruka stopped dead on his tracks. "Yes, Imai-sama?" He trembled a bit.

Hotaru took out some blackmailing pictures and told him icily, "Better come with us. Or this will be shown to everyone."

Everyone looked at Hotaru with fear.

"O-o-ok—okay." He stuttered. Ruka looked at Natsume with a hearty sorry and left with Hotaru. All that was left was me, Natsume, Tsubasa and Yuu.

"Yuu. Please, help me." I whispered to him.

He smiled at me and he whispered back, "Follow your heart."

I looked at Tsubasa with a confused face. His face fell and he dragged me to a distant corner. What now? I am tired…

"Look, Mikan. The choice is up to you. If you choose Natsume, I'm fine with it. I'll just drop out of the play. Besides, these lips are reserved for a person and one person only." He sheepishly smiled at me.

"It's okay, Tsubasa. I'll choose you. I'm pretty sure of it. Besides, Natsume hates being around me.

**Tsubasa's Point of View**

If only Mikan knew. Natsume does not hate her. He just does because he's lame. He just needs an excuse to be with her. If only she saw that he watches over her very intently and he…loves her. Those two are meant to be together but their pride is getting in their way. I guess I'm a sinner. I know I should not like Mikan but I can't help it. I guess I should be more supportive of them.

Misaki passes by and she motions me to come with her. She was holding tons of shopping bags. I bend down to face Mikan.

"Got to go." I smile at her. "Just…" I start, "…Go and do the play with Natsume."

Her eyebrows lift high. "Why?" She asks.

"Just do it. Show him you can." I smile at her. She puts on a pouting face. "What about the kissing scene?"

"Find a way out of it. I'm sure you'll find a way out." I wink at her. She thinks a while then nods her head.

She hugs me. "See you soon, Oniichan."

"Wait. Promise me we'll do another experiment.

I return her embrace and smile at her. I then leave.

Once, I reach Misaki she gives me a huge grin. I flush. "So, how are you?"

"Getting better…" I return her smile and we walk away.

**Mikan's Point of View**

I have to be with Natsume now. I go back to where I left Natsume and Yuu.

"Let's go Yuu." I smile at him.

"So, what happened there, Polka-dots?" Natsume glares at me.

"Well…we made out." I sarcastically remarked. Natsume flinches.

"I'm kidding." I say straight. He still keeps his mad face on. I roll my eyes.

"Be happy, stupid. I have to be in the play with you. Great." I snap at him. Please note my sarcasm.

He smirks. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Pervert!" I scream at him.

I will so hate this.

**Normal Point of View**

Yes, Mikan said she'll hate this. But, she didn't say she won't enjoy this.

**That Night…**

Mikan lazily closed her eyes as she rested her head upon her pillow. Howlalons…Howalons…

Then a tap on her window startled her. It was only once. Then, another tap on the window came. Wait…her window was on the second floor.

Curios, she peeked out to find Tsubasa attempting to throw pebbles at her window to get Mikan's attention. Mikan opened her window.

"Tsubasa!!! What are you doing here?"

He gazed upon her nightly figure. He smiled serenely at her, she did the same.

"Mikan, Let's do another experiment." He hushed, kind of whispered.

"This late at night?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"But, I'm at the second floor!!"

"Jump."

"Are you crazy?"

"Somewhat, I'll catch you."

"Really?"

"Promise."

With that Mikan jumped…

**Author's Notes:** Well, Sorry for the cliff-hanger!!! That's the end for this chapter!! Thanks again to those who reviewed. I hope this Fanfiction becomes successful!!! Love those who reviewed!


	4. Practice

**Damsel "No-More" in Distress**

_**DMPMG**_

**Short Summary**: Natsume makes a sarcastic remark to Mikan calling her an "Idiotic, Stupid and Ugly Damsel in Distress" causing Mikan to think Natsume hates continuously saving her life again and again. The Black Cat gets extremely worried that his idiot is not telling him her secrets and problems, especially when Mikan turns to a certain senpai for her troubles.

**Author's Notes:** Many of you are asking if Mikan likes Tsubasa, and yes, she does. Well, for now. Sorry for the long update…Was that long? Thanks again to those who reviewed…

Albert Diyosa, natsumexmikan, Ravengal101, nesbab, tinkerbellie, cirshelle20, wakakakakaa, jeje-chan, sakurachan008, nesbab, Leenstarz, mountainelements, eiChi17, tinkerbellie, Arahi Sakura, purplish024, The Fair Maiden, pinkstarpatricia, jazzflame, kemcat16, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, artemisx07, rengenkourou, ladalada

**Practice**

**Normal Point of View**

Mikan shut her eyes tightly, letting the breeze caress her cheeks while she hugged herself tightly, doubt in her mind and heart. She prayed that Tsubasa would catch her. She felt her insides almost exploding and the fall felt as if it was going on forever. Then with a aloud thump, she felt herself being caught by Tsubasa. He took her in his arms tenderly and held her closely to his chest. Mikan heard his heartbeat and blushed lightly.

"What is it, Tsubasa?" Mikan's voice trembled, still kind of paralyzed of the fall.

"I have a way to get back at Natsume." He whispered in her ear.

"What is it?"

"Let's take a picture of him."

"What good will that do? And besides, Hotaru-chan always does that."

"No, let's do it my way. Also, we're going to add a few alterations to this picture."

"Like what?"

"It involves a guy and some make up."

Mikan, dense, still had no idea what he was up to.

"When do we do it?"

"Let's go." Tsubasa grabbed her wrist and ran with her to the boy's dormitory. "Now. We do it now."

**Mikan's Point of View**

Tsubasa dragged me to the boy dormitory till we reached a familiar door. "Isn't this _his _room?" I inquired Tsubasa softly.

"Relax." He pulled out a camera. Not the fancy, digital types but the one where you have to put film in. "Are we going to take a picture?"

"Yes, but first we have to set it up."

"Set what up?"

"His face." He smirked. "With what?" I asked getting annoyed.

"This." He took out a really huge kit and smiled with glee. One of my eyebrows raised way high. "Are you sure…?"

**Several Minutes Later…**

We made our way out of his room and we smiled triumphantly at ourselves. It's done. "See you late, Mikan." Tsubasa waved off and left. I took one more glance at the door sign,

_NATSUME HYUUGA_

**That Morning…**

**Mikan's Point of View**

"Let's just get this over with." I muttered to Natsume.

I hated what I was wearing. I was wearing a shell bra which looked super slutty that only covered the upper part of my chest. My navel was exposed, my stomach was exposed. Thank Kami-sama my legs were covered, in this extremely hot mermaid fin.

"Stop gaping at me, idiot." I hiss at Natsume.

"I wasn't gaping at you, you moron." He snaps back.

"Whatever."

"Alrighty, Class, we will now practice the Kissing Scene!" Mr. Narumi screams to us.

We were on the stage, bickering as if there was no tomorrow, and everyone was just busy there, nodding their heads disapprovingly.

"No, Mr. Narumi! Would it be okay if we just cancelled the kissing scene?" I plead to Mr. Narumi.

"Mikan-chan, I would, but I don't want too. Besides, with that outfit, who wouldn't want to kiss you?" He beams as he twirls around.

"I wouldn't." Natsume walks up to us.

"Well, looks like we've got a problem here." Mr. Narumi looks at us, amused.

"I'll kiss anyone! Just not him!" I point to Natsume.

"I agree. Besides, I don't want to kiss someone with four stomachs." He smirks.

"I do not have four stomachs! I have one!" I glare at Natsume.

"Whatever."

I was so fed up with this. I march up to Natsume, grab his hand and place it on my stomach. I rub it around my stomach until it touches my navel.

"See? I even let you feel my stomach. It is only one stomach." I point out to him.

He looked red. "What? Am I that funny looking you want to barf?" I spit at him.

"You just touched my one stomach. Big deal." I say sarcastically.

Mr. Narumi tries to stop himself from laughing so, he tells us in a weird tone,

"Alright, then M-m-ikan. You m-may choose who you want to k-k-iss. But, h-hhe only appears at the kiss—kissing scene at the end. Nat-Natsume won't have too.". Then, he laughs and walks out.

"That's so good. Now, you won't have to kiss a cow like me." I tell him.

"I never called you a cow. You called yourself a cow, which means you admit you're a cow." He smirks at me.

I just want to wipe that smirk of his face. I turn around and leave but he grabs my arm. "Where are you going? We have to practice.".

"Well, excuse me. What I do, since _that _day, I won't tell you. But, since you bug me, I'm going to find someone to kiss." I jerk my arm away from him and walk to the direction of Ruka-pyon.

"Ruka-pyon!" I call out to him.

He looks at me, slightly blushes, then looks away. Is he avoiding me? I ran to him and tug his shoulder.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon. Why won't you answer me?" I pout at him. He smiles weakly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He replies.

"Oh, come one. Friends call each other by their first names, right Ruka?" I innocently ask him. "Please, call me Mikan."

"Oh, alright, Mikan." He flushes.

"Anyway, Ruka-pyon, will you kiss me?" I ask him with a bright smile.

He turns to the shade of a tomato. "K-k-kiss you?" He stutters.

"Yeah, in the play! Since Hyuuga won't want too." I grab his arm and drag him on the top of the stage before he can say anything else.

"Mr. Narumi!" I call out. "Yes, Mikan-chan?" He pops his head out of nowhere.

"Ruka-pyon will play the prince at the kissing part. Since Senor won't be in that scene, Ruka can kiss me!" I shout to him with glee. Ruka flushes and suddenly the room temperature drops.

I turn to Ruka. "Won't that be fun, Ruka-pyon?!" I ask him excitedly. I start to fix his hair. I can feel my fingers going through his dirty blonde hair and he tries to hide his face from me. I was starting to have fun when I felt my hair being tugged.

I whizzed around. "What do you want, Hyuuga?".

"The gay teacher, Narumi says practice is over. He told us to practice together in my room or in the library."

"Since when do you listen to the 'gay teacher'?" I hiss at him.

"Just pick one, ugly."

"The library then. Better than being with you at your room." I say. I turn to Ruka smile at him then walk off with Natsume.

We walked in total silence. Then, someone from behind taps me. I look around and see Yuu.

"Mikan, here are the tablets." He hands me them. "Thanks, Yuu!". He walks away and Natsume glares at me and says in an icy voice, "What happened?"

"Nothing." I reply looking at my shoes.

He grabs my chin and I face his ruby eyes. "You better tell me what's wrong, little girl, or I'll burn your hair and your skirt." He threatens me. He takes out one hand and puts a small flame.

I shake in fear. "Well…damn it, I have a sickness alright!" I shout at him. He's still holding my chin.

"Explain further."

"Well, since I sprained my foot and my daily check up I take these tablets to lessen the possibility of life damage. My legs will be cut if I don't take my tablets. It was made especially from Anna and Nonoko. Though, they had a hard time mixing this and that with fire to melt the---''

"Why the hell didn't you just ask me to create a fire?!" He demands and pushes me against a nearby wall. He chokes my neck.

"Why would I in the first place?!" I hiss.

I look into his intense ruby eyes and see a bit of concern. Tears start to form again.

"Listen, Hyuuga. As much as I want to help everyone and everyone wants to help me, then it's alright if you don't." I cry. "And, I can't breath." I choke.

He immediately lets go of my neck but he has his hands on my shoulders while I'm slammed into the wall.

"I'm sorry." I scream. "Alright, I'm sorry if I'm such an ass to you. I'm sorry I'm your partner! I'm sorry for being such a burden. I really---''

"Shut up." He says.

My hands were plastered to the wall as Natsume descended his lips. _Please Kami-sama_, he begged in his mind, _Don't let her taste as good as I think. _Well, instead of using his hands to slam me against the wall and hold me there, he should have put them on his head. Because the moment he placed his lips on mine, our heads blew off. His grip around my shoulders tightened. He deepened the kiss. He started to bite my lower lip, as if waiting for reply. His lips were soft and surprisingly, I was enjoying this. I had enough of this, I was about to pull out when my body didn't allow it. Instead, I jerked back and kissed him.

What the hell was I doing? O.o

He pressed his body closer to mine. There was so much heat being transferred, that I felt at ease.

He stopped kissing me and automatically started kissing my cheek all the way until he started kissing my neck and softly biting my ear. I couldn't move or even breathe. I was too mesmerized to do anything. He rapidly whispered in my ear, "Enjoy yourself, Polka-dots?". Goosebumps started to appear.

I came back to my senses and found myself in a very awkward position. I guess while he was biting my lower lip, his arms moved to grab my waist because I was slammed against the wall and his arms were around my waist. He started nibbling my ear again and I fumed blushing.

He finally stopped and let go of me. "What was that for?" I asked him, still red.

He smirked and said, "To shut you up.".

So that kiss meant nothing. I really don't get him.

Tears formed again in my eyes and it slowly started prickling down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Mikan?" He comes closer to me.

"Don't come any closer to me! I vowed not to be any closer to you." I slap him across the face. The tears endlessly dripped down. I can see the slap mark on his face and his expression was sad yet angry.

"I hate you Hyuuga! I hate you so much!" I tremble.

"You do now, do you?" He comes at me dangerously.

"Stop it. Just stop it now." I say. "That kiss meant nothing. That's that. Let that kiss be practice for the play. Nothing more.".

My tears stop abruptly.

"Now, let's go to the library." I walk ahead of him. He says nothing.

Once we got there, it was crowded. "Hyuuga, let's just do this in your room." I snap.

I let him walk ahead this time. I check my watch, wow. Three hours until 10:00 pm. I'm not hungry, at least. When he entered his room he slammed it closed. Oh great. How nice of him. I shouted at his door. "Listen, Hyuuga. I'm going back to my room. Just knock when you're ready to practice."

**Natsume's Point of View**

This morning, my whole face was wet and it really bothered me that it wasn't sweat. I was smelling toxic whatever this morning too. It really bugged me so I searched around the room to see if anything happened. Turns out, something _did _happen. There was a piece of film lying under my bed. When was the last time I took pictures? I looked around some more and found some blush. Eww…blush. Since when did I put on make-up?

I thought…

Make up+ Wet face+ Film Blackmail.

Who could possibly do something as weird as this? Imai…

**Mikan's Point of View**

I walked back to my room and flopped down on my bed. Why? Why did he kiss me anyway? I thought, back there, that I would learn to love him. I'm so stupid. I didn't cry because crying won't solve this "Natsume" problem. I walk to the bathroom, remove my clothes and put in my bathrobe. Suddenly someone knocks at my door. I rush to open it, expecting Tsubasa.

"Tsuba----''

I open the door to find Natsume standing outside with his opened up white shirt and black pants. His hair was messed and his earring shone in the sunlight. So, he just dressed up in his costume. I was wearing a bathrobe showing my cleavage, how pathetic of me. We were both staring into each other's outfits until I finally spoke. "So, you're ready to practice, huh?"

"And you're not." He enters my room casually. "Did you think I was that Andou guy?"

"Who invited you in, anyway?" I snap at him.

"Tch. Nice room, not." He comments my room. I guess he knew we were going to start fighting again so he looks at me deviously. "Let's make out again sometime, Polka-dots."

"Grrrr…" I scowled. Okay Mikan, breathe. Breathe. Breathe. "Let's just practice." I started slowly, ignoring his perverted comment. "What scene should we do?"

"What about the scene where the idiotic mermaid is taking advice from a stupid sea gull and the prince finds her in the beach wearing ugly rags with ropes wrapped around her body." He smirks. "Just like what you're doing now."

I groan in frustration.

"_Max!" Natsume shouts as he follows Yuu, the dog, Max, to the corner of the beach where he finds a girl with rags wrapped around her body and she flashes him a smile. He smiles back, eccentrically. He goes up to her and asks, "What's your name?". She tries to speak but nothing comes out of her mouth. He look sat her with a worried expression. "You are much better when you don't talk, Polka-dots.__" Natsume, the prince----_

_CUT!_

"Hyuuga!" I snap at him.

He looks amused and starts to chuckle. "You are so stupid, resisting not talking."

I storms off with a high "hmph". Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

We went on practicing for hours. It was pure _torture. _He kept on going about calling me names, being his usual perverted self and me being my over-dramatic, annoying self.

There was this one scene, which really bugged me.

"Can you not talk?" Natsume asks me with an amuse face. I so wanted to punch the lights out of him. I nod my slowly. I walk closer to him dressed in rag to see him up close. Then, he trips me. I fall on top of him. It's good that we landed on the bed, instead of the floor.

"Hey Polka-dots, you don't look too bad from the view here." He says to me in a monotone voice.

I snap. I cringe. The next thing I knew, we were wrestling. We rolled around the bed, grappling hold of each others arms and hands. Occasionally, brushing against each other. I don't know how long we were wrestling but Natsume was on top of me and he had me pinned down the bed. I was breathing very hard and my heartbeat doubled its work.

He pressed himself against me and whispered in my ear, "Hey, nice panties. Lemons and Strawberries now, huh?". He smirks, and I flinch. "Hyuuga!!" I try to break free from his grip. I force my body to the right and we roll, once again. This time, I'm on top of him.

I give a smile of triumph. He mutters something under his breath and he look at me in my eyes. His lips curl into a smirk and he pulls me to the left. Great, he's on top of me, again. "There's no harm I calling me 'Natsume' again, Strawberries."

"And there's no harm in calling me 'Mikan'!". I shove him and he's not on top of me, I'm not on top of him. We are both on the bed, facing each other, glaring. "We're getting nowhere here." I sigh as I get up from my bed and head to the bathroom. Before I enter the bathroom, I stick my tongue out and say, "Don't peek." He just rolls his eyes.

I mutter to myself as I check the mirror, "What a moron." I come out dressed in my usual pajamas. I was wearing an orange, loose shirt with floral prints in it and tights. I tie my hair up in pigtails and brush my teeth.

When I come out I see Natsume holding a black leathered book with the name "Mikan" engraved at the front. My Diary…

"Natsume!!!" I stomp to him when I realized what I just did, I just called him "Natsume".

And there he smiles a smile of triumph. Damn that sick bastard…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Oh my gawwdd. I wrote the whole story last March and haven't had a chance to read it since May. Believe it or not, I don't recall anything that happened in my story. Cries AHHHHH!!! XD. I don't even remember the mood I had when I was writing this, so if the story is in, any way, going to a completely different direction, please tell me. Thanks again.


	5. Dreams

**Damsel "No-More" in Distress**

_**DMPMG**_

**Short Summary**: Natsume makes a sarcastic remark to Mikan calling her an "Idiotic, Stupid and Ugly Damsel in Distress" causing Mikan to think Natsume hates continuously saving her life again and again. The Black Cat gets extremely worried that his idiot is not telling him her secrets and problems, especially when Mikan turns to a certain senpai for her troubles.

**Author's Notes:** Ahahaha, If you like this chapter, you'll probably get the idea I stole this idea from someone. Well, I didn't actually steal it, I used the idea and re-did it a bit. The story is called, "My Billionaire Boyfriend". If you like this, you'll love that story. Thanks to those who reviewed. Thanks again too…

Albert Diyosa, natsumexmikan, Ravengal101, nesbab, tinkerbellie, cirshelle20, wakakakakaa, jeje-chan, sakurachan008, nesbab, Leenstarz, mountainelements, eiChi17, tinkerbellie, Arahi Sakura, purplish024, The Fair Maiden, pinkstarpatricia, jazzflame, kemcat16, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, artemisx07, rengenkourou, ladalada, tyne16, purplish24, Sie-sama.

**Dreams**

**Mikan's Point of View**

He holds up my diary. "Nice entries." I glare at him. Oh, I hope he didn't read the last three entries. It was entries about Ruka and Tsubasa…Ahahahahaha. I sweat drop. I talked about Ruka being such a good friend and how I was going to ask Tsubasa to be my boyfriend. I really hope he hasn't read the latest, it was about him.

I noticed he was only holding the book on the middle page. I breathed a sigh of relief. I put my mad face on, "Give me back my diary, its private." I hold my hand out, demanding my diary back.

He opens a random page and says out loud,

"Dear Diary. Today I went to the market with my grandpa. I saw so many----''

I grabbed the diary from his grasp. I snicker. "Time for you to go."

He gets up and ruffles his hair. "See you tomorrow, Polka-dots."

"Who says I will?" I huffed.

"I know you can't resist me. I'm certain." He smirks at me. I just glare at him angrily. "By the way, do you think Imai is free?"

"Hotaru-chan?" I asked angrily. "Well, yes, she is. What do you want from her?"

"This." He said nonchantly and brought out a piece of film. **AHHHHHH**…so that's where it went. "That's mine." I gulped.

"Then, why did I find this in my room?"

"Err…Eh…Uhmm…Maybe you should ask Hotaru!! Yes, you should!!!" I skip lightly to the door.

I open the door, wide open for him to leave. He walks out casually and stops a while before, getting out my room fully. He looks at me deeply and I was kind of shocked. He would just usually leave without saying anything. His hands are buried under his pockets, or so I thought.

"Yeah?"

He pulls my neck says, "Let's do that again soon. I was serious when I said that before practice." He smirks.

I blush. "What 'That'?"

"You know what I mean." He kisses me on the lips very quickly. "That."

I twitch. "OUT!".

He smirks wider and leaves me gaping.

Then, Kokoroyomi appears from the corner. He shoots me a wide grin. Did he just hear our conversation?

"I did." He says with a cheeky grin. My eyes widen. He read my mind. I stutter, "We were talking about…uh…practice and uh…stuff." 

"Right." He smiles then walks away. My mouth is left wide open. I turn back inside my room and close the door.

**Normal Point of View**

**Hotaru's Room…**

Natsume walked at a lazy pace to Hotaru's room and arrived there greeted by her robot.

"Name please."

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Checking approved friends list…Searching for name, Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga found. Ms. Imai Hotaru is inside her bedroom.

Natsume ignored the robot and went straight inside her room without bothering to knock.

"Imai." He said in his usual cold tone.

"Want do you need Hyuuga?" Hotaru replied with the same equal tone.

"Explain this." Natsume threw piece of film and Hotaru caught it without much effort. "I'm not cheap, Hyuuga. I use digital." Hotaru scoffed.

She took out a remote from her bedside desk and pushed a one of the many buttons. "What's that for?" Natsume asked with a tad bit of curiosity.

Suddenly, the walls pushed away and created more space, thus, showing a collection of televisions, cameras, printers and players.

"If you want to know who really owns that, let me examine the piece of film and I'll give you results tomorrow." Hotaru said.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, or I'll make you pay me a fine. Besides, I', busy eating muffins." Hotaru cackled.

**The Next Day…**

**Mikan's Point of View**

I woke up to the noise of the alarm clock. I stare at it for a while, the time is 7:50…WHAT? 10 minutes to class! I quickly rush and put on my uniform scattered on the floor, grab a few ribbons from the vanity, pop out some toast and rush to the classroom.

"I'm Fhere!" I muffle with the toast still halfway in my mouth. The people inside look at me with a weird expression. I sweat drop. I sheepishly smile and run to Hotaru, "Hotaru!!" I scream to hug her,

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"…Ouch…" I feel the bump on my head as she looks away from me. "Hotaru!" I call out to her.

"Stop screaming, stupid." She says in a bored tone. I pout, then turn to Ruka who was holding some stuff for Hotaru. I walk until I'm just in front of him. "Ne, Ruka-pyon. Why do you always do stuff for Hotaru?" I ask him with big eyes.

He flushes. "Can it be that you like her?". He nods his head "no" very furiously. I laugh then pat him on the back. "Don't lie to me. It's obvious." I give him a smile.

Hotaru look up from studying, "What are you idiots talking about?"

Ruka accidentally drops the stuff he was holding. I automatically help him pick it up. "Nothing." I smirk playfully at Ruka. He flushes. After picking up the stuff, I mouth him a good-luck. He returns my mouthing with a thank you. I wave at him and make my way to my seat, where Natsume wasn't there yet. Wait, I'm not supposed to think about him.

I patiently wait until everyone scrammed into their seats and until Mr. Narumi would come in and tell us the announcements. Soon, Natsume enters the classroom, where all the fan girls squeal and scram to him. I just rolled my eyes. I ignored this wrong scene and started to stare at Kokoroyomi who was whispering to Anna and Nonoko.

He better not tell what happened. He looked at me and read my mind. _I swear Koko, if you tell I will personally take this matter into my hands. _He gulped. _I will feed you the frog-loving Jinno, I will throw you into the fan girls and feed your limbs to the rabbits. I will slowly cut your fingers painfully and remove the --- _He nods his head no and he puts his hand in a saluting way.

I give a smile of triumph. Soon, Natsume walks to me. "So, what print is your panties today?" He greets me. I scowl angrily. "Shut up.". And with that, began my day.

Soon, Mr. Narumi came in.

"Everyone, please settle down." He greets us.

"Oh yes, and we have a special announcement. Since this is your last year as juniors, you will all get a chance to go home. It's your last summer." He smiles a warm smile at us. The whole class cheered and some even cried.

I beamed with delight. I looked at Hotaru who smiled. This really was great. I turned to Natsume, "What are you going to do this summer?".

He glared. "Never mind." I backed away.

He announced more things and then told us this day is for practice for the play. The whole class formed a big circle and we were going to practice the scene on "Kiss the Girl.". I nearly barfed. Why that scene of all scenes?

Natsume and I sat facing each other on the middle of the circle. We were able to watch the Little Mermaid video and someone turned on the instrumental music as Sebastian started singing. Natsume and I just had to smile, fidget, look around, stare at each other and more crap in this scene.

He was actually doing pretty well, as I wanted to scowl. He moved closer to me and our knees were touching. I felt a tingling in my body, I looked away. When I looked back, he was staring at me, very intently. I blushed and turned red.

The song came to the part where he is going to hold her hand. Natsume grumbled and muttered something under his breath. The whole class was watching us, very carefully. The fan girls were giving me bad and hard looks, I was slightly creped out.

I was thinking very long, when I didn't notice Natsume brushed his hand on my shoulders all the way until he held my hand. I flushed. But, I didn't back out either. He did the same with my other hand. He brought them up for everyone to see and he started intertwining his fingers through mine. I can feel his fingers, palm and his soft texture. His grip on me tightened and gave me a small smile.

Wait! He just smiled. Then, he continued to glare. I knew it…it's just for play.

He didn't let go of my hands and started coming closer to me, closer and closer. Until our faces were only centimetres apart. I was breathing hard and my heart skipped a beat. Was he going to kiss me in front of everyone?

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see any more of his features. Then, I felt his breathing near my lips and I jerked my eyes open and the song stopped.

_Cut! _

"That was good, everyone." Mr. Narumi gave us thumbs up. I nearly died in that scene. I was going to get up when I noticed Natsume was still holding my hands and continued to rub his hands against mine. I blushed crimson.

"It's over Natsume." I snapped at him. So what if I call him 'Natsume' again. He won't care anyway. He let go off my hands and walked away before me. Back to grumpy mode, again. I walked away no sooner than later and was greeted by the fan girls.

"What are you doing with our Natsume?!" They demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just acting." I replied. They glared at me. One of them grabbed my arm and screamed.

"Don't ever come near my Natsume again!" I twitched. I jerked my arm back and harshly replied,

"There is nothing going on between us! Now just leave me alone, damn it!"

They were surprised and left. I cursed under my breath and Hotaru told me from behind, "Good job, Mikan."

I felt…almost…independent.

I smiled and whizzed around where Tsubasa was there. "Tsubasa!" I greeted him.

"Long time no talk." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's true. So, how's the play going?" He asks me.

"Not too much of Hell." I laughed. He laughed along. "I'll watch, alright?" He smiles at me.

I missed his smiles. I close my eyes and recall the happy moments with him. He waves his hands on my face but I was not paying attention. I only realized that Tsubasa was still there when he cupped my cheek.

"Oi. Earth to Mikan, are you still there?"

I flush in embarrassment and quickly remove his hand from my cheek. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go now." He smiles at me.

My expression spelled D-O-U-B-T. I wasn't anymore sure how I felt towards him, "Well, see you soon." I move closer to him and kiss his cheek. That was the usual routine. But, from the view of the people who were outside the classroom, saw us kissing. Damn angles and bad eye vision.

Unlucky for me, Natsume saw this. As soon as Tsubasa left Natsume marched up to me with an irritated face. I stared down at my feet. I really don't want to talk to him, especially after the scene practice. My cheeks started to boil as I recalled the song. It started echoing my ears until my eyelids felt heavy…

"_Polka-dots." He called out to me._

"_Y-y-y-yes?" I stuttered. The next thing I knew, he walked dangerously close to me. His uniform brushed against mine and since he was just bit taller than me, I didn't have to tiptoe to reach him. I started to back away, frightened. He slowly pulled out a knife and blood started dripping down his fingers. My eyes widened as I realized he wanted to kill me!_

_I ran, ran so fast. I could feel his presence following me. I felt a thrust, an arm pull me. I was about to yelp, scream for help…_

_I then woke up. I woke up heavily breathing, sweat prickled down my face and my thoughts were rapid. I looked around to see if it was really a dream. I jerked my head to the left, no one. I jerked my head to the right, where my gaze fell on ruby orbs. His expression was concerned as he said in a worried voice,_

"_What happened? A bad dream?" Natsume touched my cheek and I quickly slapped it away. I noticed I was sleeping while standing. I noticed Natsume's hands were not bleeding. Thank Kami-sama. After slapping his hand away, he forced himself on top of me, where he pinned me to the floor. _

"_Let me help you forget the bad dream…"_

"_Nat…sume…" My eyes widened as he started to remove his shirt. I was just under him, panicking and staring at his lean chest, I winced and turned very red. He bent down for the kill, his lips nearly met mine. Then I woke up. Again. Oh please Kami-sama, when will this stop?_

_Now, I'm sitting across Natsume. But, it wasn't just me and Natsume. There was a girl who was tightly holding Natsume's hand. She was all over him and Natsume smirks at me then the girl throws her arms around him. I flinch. My heart feels pain…I don't know why. The girl had long, luscious black hair and emerald eyes. She had the body of a supermodel, and she had curves. From the looks of it, she looked intelligent…unlike me. Comparing her and me, she was perfect. I was a klutz who only bothered him. I had no beautiful features, except probably my amber eyes, and I was not even close to smart._

_The girl looks at me with disgust, and then laughs at me coldly. She moves closer to Natsume and kisses him. I fall to my knees. My heart stops and I feel envious, jealous and heartbroken. Why did I have to watch his disturbing scene? I stop breathing for a while and then wake up. AGAIN._

This time, I was facing a smirking Natsume. Oh well, since this was just another dream I suppose I should make the most of it. I walked this time close to him. His bangs were getting in the way of his gorgeous eyes, but I would die before actually admitting that in his face.

I felt myself going extremely mental as I started saying in a sing-song voice, "Natsume-kun, I want to see your eyes." I walked extremely close to him until his face and mine were only meters apart. I reached out my hands, touched his forehead and started pulling back his bangs. I smiled sweetly.

"There we go. Your eyes are so captivating, you know that?". I swear I just felt him get hotter and he looked at me with an amused, yet, shocked face. Since it was just a dream, my dream to clarify things, what I say goes. I said in an icy voice, "Why do you call me by perverted nicknames? If you want, call me baby or honey or sweetheart or something. Why Polka-dots or any panty print I wear?"

He opened his mouth to say something but I held my index finger gently on his lip. "Shush. Since this is just a dream, I'll tell you how I exactly feel about you. And, note this, it is MY dream, not yours. You are a sick, perverted, jerky, hot bastard who just happened to change my life by continually sexually harassing me, in real life and in my dreams. So what if you're hot and all the girls want you? You're just some playboy."

His eyes become cold. "Yeah, I'll admit, even if you are a bastard, I think you have such striking features with your captivating ruby eyes, or crimson, I'm not sure, whatever eye colour it is, I get lost in those eyes of yours. Your messy raven hair and the earring on your left ear makes you look hot. I keep saying hot, please rephrase that." I roll my eyes. I'm using sarcasm here…or am I? Who cares?

"Okay, I'm bored. When do you think this dream will end and move on to the next one?" I ask him, ever so sweetly then scowl. "But before I go, you're always pestering me for another make-out session, or otherwise according to you. It's basically not making-out, it's more like, stealing my first kiss and repeatedly kissing me when I don't expect it."

I am so going stupid, not to mention weird. I was starting to feel nervous but I ignored that fact anyway.

I walk to him and wrap my arms around his neck and I start rubbing it gently. He looks a bit taken aback but doesn't move. I notice there was a small cut in his lip that was slightly bleeding. "Oh look here. You didn't properly wipe your mouth." I stare at his lips.

"I'll help you." And then, I pull him closer to me and I start to lick his lips. "Wow. Your lips taste good actually." I blurt out then laugh coldly. But, seriously, it felt warm.

"If this was real, you'd probably be enjoying this, because you're so perverted. Like a bad boy, but honestly, I like bad boys." I felt superior and satisfied. I remove my hands away from his neck and walk to a nearby wall, I start to punch my fists against it. Oh, please stop these dreams already. I hate feeling different each time.

Weird, I'm not waking up. I looked at my fists and find it bruised. I have such sensitive skin. Wait----we're not supposed to have bruises and such in dreams. How come I can feel them?

Then, I come to a horrible realization. I turn around to find Natsume staring at me with amusement. Then, he smirked. That irritating "I-want-to-kill-you" type of smirk.

"Finally back to your senses, honey?"

I twitch. I look bewildered. My mouth gapes open.

"What's wrong, baby?" He teases me. The resist to tease me was too strong so he couldn't help himself. That bastard.

"THAT WASN'T A DREAM?!" I shout at myself inside my head. I want to retreat and hide.

"You were in reality all along, babe. Did you enjoy the show you did for me, because, sweetheart, I loved it. You sure got guts doing all of those things and saying that stuff to me. My, my, how bold your moves are."

Natsume smirks and amusement covers his eyes. I shoot him with my deadliest glare. He laughs.

I curse at myself. "Nat-sume!!" I scream at him, ready to strangle, until I tripped and flew to the air. I landed on Natsume. "I have a pretty good view from here, Polka-dots."

I feel my blood rising through my cheeks and I yell at him,

"I really hate you Natsume!!!"

"Really now? I thought you liked bad boys…" I fiddled out of this position as he placed me away from him as I started to run away.

I run until I catch my breath, I was about to run again when somebody hugs me from my waist. Obviously, it wasn't just someone, it was that bastard. He says in a mocking tone, "You ain't going anywhere, baby."

I really hated myself for asking him to call me even worse nicknames.

I feel him smirk, and then he grabs my chin and twists it until I am able to see his face. I close my eyes for big impact and then, he kisses me on the forehead. He was about to kiss me on the lips, I was sure, but it landed near it. I blush and attempt to let go of his grasp, "You ain't going anywhere until I get what I want." He holds me tighter, "I'll act as if this never happened, if you do me one thing."

"What do you want?" I ask, in fear.

He stops for a dramatic pause and then says,

"Kiss me."

I freeze and repeat the words inside my head. Kiss him? Kiss him? I cringe then realize what I got tangled on too, I have to kiss him. Also, on the same exact moment he asks---let me rephrase that, blackmails me to kiss him, I froze all over.

**Author's Notes: **I've set my goal!!! I plan to get at least 20 reviews per chapter…though, I think chances are slim but I'll pray. And, I promise not to copy anymore ideas or plots. I'll be the best I can be!!! Thank you for reviewing. Hugs to everyone who reviewed!!! Also, I'm planning to put in the song as one of the chapter called "Only Hope" By "Mandy Moore". What do you think? Also, I'm putting an OC character already!!! Whooo!!!!!!!! I'll also finish up the film thing, I think it's _really slowly_ progressing. XD


	6. Cotton Candy Vs Bubble Gum

**Damsel "No-More" in Distress**

_**DMPMG**_

**Short Summary**: Natsume makes a sarcastic remark to Mikan calling her an "Idiotic, Stupid and Ugly Damsel in Distress" causing Mikan to think Natsume hates continuously saving her life again and again. The Black Cat gets extremely worried that his idiot is not telling him her secrets and problems, especially when Mikan turns to a certain senpai for her troubles.

**Author's Notes: **I was **VERY **surprised that a lot of people reviewed. I'm so happy I got 60 reviews in total!! Thanks to everyone…!

Albert Diyosa, natsumexmikan, Ravengal101, nesbab, tinkerbellie, cirshelle20, wakakakakaa, jeje-chan, sakurachan008, nesbab, Leenstarz, mountainelements, eiChi17, tinkerbellie, Arahi Sakura, purplish024, The Fair Maiden, pinkstarpatricia, jazzflame, kemcat16, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, artemisx07, rengenkourou, ladalada, Chimeiteki Ai, sakurajenn, elliea, tunaness, artemisx07, -kell-36-, koolasapixels, sweetCITRUS

**Cotton Candy Vs. Bubblegum**

**Mikan's Point of View:**

Natsume, the bastard whispers, "So, will you do it? Or should I take matters into a higher impact? I won't ever let you forget the fact that you licked my lips."

I groan in frustration. Why? Why am I so stupid? _(Hahahaha…An Original Question…)_

I shove him out of my grasp and place my hands on my hips. Inside, I am petrified, outside, I was nervous, no difference. "Fine." I trembled.

I walk towards him and he leans back on a nearby wall and crosses his arms. I walk until we are only a few feet apart. I look at him with pleading eyes, but I think he didn't notice. I take deep breaths.

1…

2…

3…

I am now very close to him. He eyes me and says nothing. It kind of looked bad, because it was as if I was the one wanting too, since he was leaning by the wall and I was practically going nearer to him. I leaned forward, very slowly and closed my eyes…My lips start to tremble. I feel his arms brushing against mine.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!  
_

I open my eyes and the whole school bells ring. Saved by the bell. Natsume immediately stops leaning and informs me, "Later…" He stops a while. I bet you anything he's thinking of a nickname to call me. "…Sweetheart." He finishes, then smirks _that _smirk.

I cringe and count slowly in my head…Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you…

I start hugging my arm and the students start to come in. I'll have to start ignoring Natsume again. I can't afford anymore of this.

As soon as Mr. Narumi comes in, I skip to him. "Mr. Narumi, may I please sit beside Hotaru for now? Please?" I ask him with pleading eyes.

"Why Mikan-chan?"

"I just want to spend more time with Hotaru, that's all." I shrug. He stops for a while and then he nods his head.

I walk to the empty seat beside Hotaru. "Hi Hotaru!" I hug her but her baka gun beat me to it.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

I rub my head but ignore the bruise anyway. She speaks in a monotone voice, "What are you doing here, ugly?"

"I just want to be beside you. I asked Mr. Narumi." I shrugged. She says nothing and we don't speak to each other until we were to practice. I wasn't in the mood to talk and smile, I'm too bothered with my stupidity. The fact that I let Natsume do that to me. Grrrr…

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Mr. Narumi hollers to us. We give him our undivided attention, which came out surprisingly.

"The play will be next week already. Also, it's the same day as Valentine's day, so please prepare."

The girls squeal and the boys groan. I really don't care, I don't want to be near Natsume now. I stare outside the window when I felt somebody hit me. I look around and find a crumpled piece if paper. I pick it up.

_Mikan,_

_Are you alright? I haven't seen you smile today._

_-Yuu_

I turn to Yuu and grin at him. He looks at me worriedly and pulls up his glasses. It makes him look cute. I write back.

_Yuu,_

_I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. I just have a lot on my mind. ____ By the way, I'm looking forward to practice today. It might even help me clear my thoughts!_

_-Mikan_

I throw the note back and he reads it quickly. He looks at me and I smile. He smiles back. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I got my pink stationery. I start writing invitations. I make one for Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru.

A sleepover. Not just any sleepover, but a camp-out outside the garden. I start to pass the invitations to the girls. Besides, my room would not be big enough for us four.

I was starting to get busy in my brain where I was planning it. It would be the day after Valentines. I was blocked and didn't notice anything until Mr. Narumi calls me.

"Mikan!" He hollers. My head jerks up. I notice that I was the only one sitting down. Everyone was already at the front of the class, positions ready. I yelp and make my way there.

We practice for the rest of the day.

It became a ritual until the day before the performance.

Guess what? I have been ignoring Natsume the whole week. Sure, we had to recite lines and stuff but other than that I have been ignoring him. I would always feel his eyes watching me, but I would just ignore it. The practice was great. On times I would laugh like crazy because of the bloopers and at times everyone was not listening and pure chaos would occur. On most times, I would fall asleep of boredom and then I'd get in trouble. Other than that, it was good.

Also, the girls have been practicing and making cards to the boys which really disgusted me because they were practically worshipping them like gods. Hopeless romantics.

The day before the performance. I was really excited. The whole week, everyone was having fun decorating the classroom and making cards. I also made for my friends and teachers. And, all the girls will be able to make the sleepover. This week was definitely awesome. Since it was lunch, I made my way to the Sakura tree. I haven't been there since the _dream _incident. Natsume was there. I was ready to retreat but he called me,

"Polka-dots."

I pretended to not hear him until he called out again, "I know you heard me."

There was no way out. I deadly made my way under the tree. He was leaning casually by the tree.

My voice became meek. "Yes?"

He stood up and faced me. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't." I denied.

"Oh? Then how come you haven't been annoying me since _that _incident?"

"Well…" I had to quickly think of a lie, "I just was busy with everything."

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I was just about to go to Central Town to buy some things for my sleepover." I continued.

He sat back down, "A sleepover. Am I invited?"

"No." I flatly replied. "It's girls-only."

"Girls-only? I didn't allow you to have did, I?" He said teasingly.

"Who said I needed you for permission?" I snapped.

"But, you are mine." He grabbed me by the waist.

I pushed him away. I rolled my eyes. "You don't own me."

Now, I stormed off. But hegrabbed my pigtails. "I do. And you're coming with me to Central Town."

I was helpless. He let go of my pigtails and I walked ahead. "Will it shut you up?"

Once we entered the bus I sat at the far end near the window and stared outside. I clenched my fists onto my thighs. I was thinking hard. What I didn't realize was Natsume was making himself comfortable beside me. I didn't know he was there until I felt him holding my hand.

I sat there, motionless. I jumped a bit then noticed him. He wasn't looking at me but directly ahead. I stared at our hands. He started intertwining his fingers on mine. My cheeks started turning red. His grip on me tightened. I flushed.

"…Natsume. I can hold my own hand." I tried to let go of his grasp but he didn't budge. He looked at me very closely and then used his free hand to cup my hand.

"Oh babe, I won't hurt you." He smirked at me.

I winced. Babe? What was he? My boyfriend? I would barf at that.

But, I also felt bad because I was acting like he was some rapist or something.

"I won't hurt you, honey."

I cringed. I hate it when he teases me.

He stopped holding my cheek and scooted closer to me. "You still owe me that kiss."

I really tried, very hard to get him to stop holding my hand. I was able to pull it out but it was red.

I let out a small "Ouch. You're such a flirting playboy, you know?"

Natsume grabs my hand and examines it. I grab my hand back.

"What's wrong, baby? I was just going to help." He hit a nerve.

"Will you please stop calling me these names?!" I jumped up and shouted at him.

He looked amused. "Well, why not. I mean you are the only one for me."

"That's it." I proclaimed. I lifted one leg to cross him but my panties accidentally flashed.

"So it's cherries today, huh?"

I fumed.

I went all the way to the back where I thumped on one of the seats. I crossed my legs and stared at the window beside me.

I shut my eyes tightly as I start to curse at myself for absolutely no reason. I avoided eye contact with him the whole trip and lightly sat on my hands, so I can keep my hands to myself. After what seemed like years, the bus stopped. The moment the driver stopped on the brakes, I jumped up, without looking back, ran outside and ran as fast as I could to the nearest store.

I ended up inside a candy store. I only realized that when my brain started functioning again. I looked around me and started drooling at everything I saw. There were dozens of candy surrounding me. From Willy Wonka's Chocolate bars to Skittles to Randomized candy treats to Alice-made candy and any candy I could think off. I started drooling.

I wanted something to suddenly eat. I lazily walked around the store to browse at things when a candy caught my attention. It was titled **Extremely Large Bubblegum, "We say large, we mean large." **I took a good look at the bubblegum and agreed. It caught my attention because it was 10 times bigger than me. How the hell would you buy this huge piece of gum?

As if reading my mind, the storekeeper approached me and said in a happy voice, "Do you want to try it?"

I excitedly nodded my head, acknowledging his presence. "You know, a chemist girl created this gum. Once you eat it, it becomes the flavour of the person's mood. Suppose you feel foul, the gum will taste bitter. That's the whole idea."

I gave a loud "Ahhhh."

The shopkeeper took out a small piece of the same looking gum from his pocket and handed it to me. I grinned at him. I bowed for respect and thanked him. What a kind man.

I walked outside the store to be greeted by none other than Natsume. Oh joy.

"Why'd you walk out like that?" He was sitting by a nearby bench.

"To stay away from a pervert like you." I shot.

"Sit beside me." He motioned.

"No." I refused.

Then he did the unthinkable. He glided his way to me and picked me up---bridal style.

"-N—Naat—Natsume!" I moved my body around to let him let go of me. He held me tighter.

"Damn it, Natsume! Where are you taking me?" I said giving in to his demands.

He sat down on that bench and positioned me as sitting on his lap and he locked me on his arms. "Now that you're here, what did you do in that candy store?"

I held out my hand to him. "Here. The kind shopkeeper gave me some gum." I showed him the piece of gum.

He looked at it suspiciously. "Wait here." He gently placed me out of his lap and on to the bench.

I was kind of surprised that he was actually gentle with me. I blushed thinking of that. He made his way to a manga store. I unwrapped the gum and popped it inside my mouth.

Mmmm. Yummy. It tastes just like Natsume's lips. Just like that time…

Stop thinking of such things, Mikan! I turned red as I kept chewing the bubblegum. I decided to do what I loved best about bubblegum, blow a big bubble. I blew a bubble, it was purple coloured. Purple meant…I felt…romantic…?! No, **STOP MIKAN!**

I blew the bubblegum harder and longer until it covered my whole face. I giggled that I was a bubblegum champion at the countryside. I closed my eyes and savoured the taste of the gum. I kept blowing until I heard it,

POP! Huh? I didn't pop it…In fact, someone did! I opened my eyes and found that the bastard Hyuuga popped the gum, with his mouth! Damn that Hyuuga. He popped my bubble with his mouth and he started to chew the gum that popped. Which meant, he and I were chewing the same gum.

Damn.

I flushed and immediately, my jaw dropped, causing the bubblegum to drop out of my mouth.

Natsume smirked his trademark smirk and used his lips to get the whole gum into his mouth.

He started chewing my gum. **MY** gum. **MY** gum that came from** MY** mouth.

"Hn. Tastes just like strawberries." He commented. I was just staring, at the way he was slowly chewing my gum. I liked that gum!

"Nat-sume!" I screamed as I jumped on him. He dodged it and I fell flat on my face. He was tasting my saliva! That pervert!

"What did you do that for?" I asked…well, demanded…sort of stated.

"You taste good." He smirked at me.

"Give me back my gum!"

"Get it back from me."

"Never mind! Just keep the damn gum!"

"Sure? Because you look like you want it." He teased, almost suddenly.

I stared at it with longing eyes. Oh, honestly I did want it. I mean, is it everyday a nice person would give you something for free? My lips curled, and then I did the first blunt thought that came to mind.

"Natsume…" I bent extremely close to him and red crept upon his cheeks. Boy, this was a scene to see.

I planted my lips on his cheek, then punched him. A-ha. Got you. "Did you think I was going to kiss you, you nasty whore?"

"Swearing now, are we?" He shot.

"Yes, you fucking bitch. I can't take you anymore. God…" I started massaging my forehead.

"You're the whore. It's not me who flirts with guys all the time."

"I'm just being nice." I glared.

"If you call erasing the 12-15 inch personal space rule being nice to other guys 'nice', you are very completely misunderstood."

Well…that was sort of true.

"Point taken." I backed down, slumped on the nearest bench and sighed.

"Here." He sits beside me and pulls out some gum. "I bought it a while ago while you disappeared. Have some."

"Oh-kay. Where's Natsume? Are you serious??" I ask in astonishment but put my guard up, in case he was planning anything.

"I'm sorry." He says real quick and sort of mumbled it but I heard. "Thanks." I get the gum and chew it loudly.

"Wow. What flavour is this?" I blink.

"It's…I think it's cotton candy flavour. It was near the earwax flavour…" He pulles out the wrapper and examines it.

My jaw dropped. "Earwax…? Are you crazy?! Feeding me---'' A part of my bangs poke my eyes and I shut them immediately because it hurt.

"I'm kidding, Polka-Dots. It's cotton candy." He gently places my bangs behind my ears. "Err…Thanks. And…" I punch him real hard on his shoulder.

"…That was for tricking me…" I groan.

He glares at me but cools down.

"…And this is for the gum."

I peck him really quick in his cheek. He backs away, looking really red and shook his head. "Whatever. Go get your stuff, ugly. We'll be left behind by the bus."

"I don't owe you that kiss anymore!" I rejoice happily. He is already a few steps ahead.

"I'll leave you if you don't hurry up."

"Coming…!" I wave my hands up to show my acknowledgement. That felt really good. Natsume's relationship with me is very complicated at the moment but as of now, I _think_ we're friends. That's good enough for now. But still…that kiss made my heart skip a beat. And he was so close to me when he took my gum, but the cotton candy was good too.

What do you think? XD

**Author's Notes: **Alright, The School Play Part II will commence in the next chapter. It's not like one of those that are arranged one after another---I tend to put stuff in between. Also, Mikan is **NOT **a Mary-Sue. It may seem that way but she won't be—I **Promise. **Mary-Sue's are too good. I'm also adding a new OC character in my story to complicate Natsume and Mikan's relationship. WOOO!!! Tell me if you disagree. I need also criticizing, because I need to know my bad points. I would very appreciate those who would tell me down-right straight what you think of my story, good and bad points. I also noticed that they swear a lot more here and I realized I made Natsume call Mikan too many couple names already. It's driving me nuts but I'm trying to make it a bit sweeter and less intimate. Tell me what you think. Oh, also tell me which you preferred was cuter the gum or the cotton candy? I personally liked the gum. XD Hugs again to those who reviewed!!!


	7. The Play Part II

**Damsel "No-More" in Distress**

_**DMPMG**_

**Short Summary**: Natsume makes a sarcastic remark to Mikan calling her an "Idiotic, Stupid and Ugly Damsel in Distress" causing Mikan to think Natsume hates continuously saving her life again and again. The Black Cat gets extremely worried that his idiot is not telling him her secrets and problems, especially when Mikan turns to a certain senpai for her troubles.

**Author's Notes: I'MMMMM SSSSSOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **I'm so sorry to all those who waited so long just for this chapter. I'm so sorry for the **EXTREMELY **long update. I have no proper excuse but school started that time and I got really busy. I can only update every other week or maybe even longer and I can't even promise you this. WAHHH!!! Though, I'm so happy to those who reviewed and those who criticized. Almost most of you think that the relationship is VERY complicated and intimate…That's what I'm aiming for. But now, I'm rethinking that and trying to focus this on cuteness now. It's also getting very sickening so I'm going to make it less but that's what I wanted for this. Thanks again to those who reviewed and are so patient. Thanks to…

foxngurl, Arahi Sakura, blossomingtimmy, tinkerbellie, MagicallyYours, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, iazuei, ladalada, natsumexmikan, purplish024, Chimeiteki Ai, wannabeawriter, Lakadako, XxMikan-SakuraxX, glenda23

And special thanks to: **Fate94** and iazuei.

**Fate94** for pestering me and annoying me to update faster and her support. Thanks, Fate. :P

**jazuei** for your honest review. Now at least I know. :D

**The Play Part II**

**Mikan's Point of View:**

I was able to get the stuff for the sleepover!! The popcorn and the board games and a new set of jammies. I went back to my room shortly after Natsume and I got down from the bus. I have to practice for the play…It's tomorrow. I'm really nervous. But, I'm pretty glad today that I think Natsume's my friend.

**Natsume's Point of View:**

That idiot was unusually happy after the bus ride. I still haven't found the culprit for this damn film thing. Imai promised me she'd find the culprit but I haven't asked her yet. So, right after Polka-dots and I got out of the bus, I went straight to Imai's room. But that idiot looked at me with weird eyes as I went to Imai's room's direction.

**At Hotaru's Room:**

"Imai." Natsume knocked on her door.

Imai opened the door to reveal herself in her school uniform with her nonchalant face and expression. "If you're still trying to find out the culprit, then it's Mikan and Tsubasa."

_**I'm going to kill her.**_

I grabbed the film form Imai's hand and retorted away from her room.

**Mikan's Point of View**

I grabbed my earphones and listened to some music. Ah yes, beautiful piano music.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Hmm, I wonder what Hotaru is doing…

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Is she thinking about me too?

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

She is my best friend after all… Besides she really cares about me. Oh Hotaru---

"Hello!!!" My earphones were yanked out of my ears. "Yeouch." I yelped. "My ears…"

"Hn. These earphones have earwax on them." I heard that "oh-so-familiar" voice.

"Hey Natsume, what are you doing?" I asked rather angrily. He pulled out something quite familiar. "Oh! Is that food?!" My eyes twinkled.

"Are you stupid? This is film." He shot.

"Oh." Was all I could conjure. "Know anything about it?" He snarled.

"No." I lied.

"Liar. You and that Andou guy had something to do with this right?!"

Opps. He found out. Crap. Crapola…

"Uhm..." I started fidgeting, trying to keep calm. But I felt downright panicky.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"Well, haven't I made it extremely clear, never, **never, NEVER **enter my room?! Especially to bring your friends over?!" He raising his voice. I crouched down a bit. Natsume's so scary…

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He grabbed my shirt and connected out foreheads together. "You better mean it, or I'll definitely burn you."

I gulped. Was this still considered friendship?

"Don't ever enter my room again. Especially late at night with others." He said in such a dead serious tone I don't think sarcasm will get me out of this.

I pushed away lightly and nodded grimly.

His face darkened to a glare even ghosts would be afraid of. He relaxed a bit and said, trying to restrain his voice from shouting, "Well, see you tomorrow in the play."

My face curled into an expression I couldn't explain. Was this really Natsume? Since when does he try to restrain his voice. My eyes were even more scared. Is this a plan?

I shivered in fear.

"Sleep well, and you better not screw this play tomorrow. And, just because I'm letting you go this easily doesn't mean I forgive you just yet."

He stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Talk about major mood swings. I wonder if boys PMS too.

**Natsume's Point of View:**

What the hell is that idiot doing? Sneaking off at night like that with that Andou loser. She really has the guts to sneak out with him like that, that moron. Grrr…

I clenched my fists. I slammed my fist on the nearest side of the wall. Damn that girl… driving me crazy like that. I'm already trying to show her that I like her, aren't I making it obvious enough?

_What Natsume didn't know was that a pair of cat-like, scheming pair of eyes was intently watching him._

**The Next Day:**

I prepared my gear for today. It's the **dreaded day. **

"Everyone! Everyone! Get to your proper places!" Mr. Narumi screamed at us. I forbid myself to make eye contact with Natsume. He might kill me.

"Okay everyone. You all practiced hard and long. Make this the best performance ever." He smiled at us. He left outside the stage premises and started humming happily.

Today is Valentines Day. I haven't been giving it much thought though. I wonder why I haven't received any letters or chocolates today. Thank Kami-sama. Let it stay like that. But it is suspicious that I haven't got any. I wonder what those crazed fan girls have got planned for me. I took out my cellphone and called Ruka.

"Ruka."

"Natsume? Your play is about to start. Why are you calling me?"

"Forget that, Ruka. Have you received any chocolates or letters by chance?"

"Actually, no. When I think about it, I haven't even seen the fan girls yet."

"Well, keep a close look-out ont hem. Something's fishy. Gotta go."

"Bye Nat----''

I hung up the phone before Ruka finished his sentence because that stupid Narumi is shouting so loudly.

I started to stretch my costume a bit. It's pretty itchy. Damn it. Do princes wear rags in this stupid mermaid play??

"Those aren't rags, Natsume-san." I heard Kokoroyomi say from the other side of the stage. He must've read my mind.

"Stop reading my mind. It still freaks me out." I told him and motioned him to come over. "Have you seen those fan girls yet?"

Don't get me wrong. It's not that I cared about the fan girls. No. Not at all. I'm just worried about what they might do to me this Valentines. And the fact that this year they haven't done anything yet means something big.

"Actually no."

"Will you do me a favour, then?" I asked Kokoroyomi. His eyebrows shot wide up. "What is it?" he asked.

"Will you find out what those girls are up to? It's fishy." I asked him politely. He seemed unprepared for this so all he did was nod.

Then, a voice I knew too well shrilled from the other end of the stage.

"RRRUUUKKKKAAA!!!!" It annoyingly shrilled. I twitched unwillingly.

Ruka.

Ruka.

Ruka.

It was always Ruka she's always looking for. I pretended not to notice when Ruka brightly went up to her and gave her best wishes for the play. I also pretended not to eavesdrop on their conversation and pretended to be busy with something else.

"Rukaaaaa…" Mikan said as she prolonged the "aaa" part. Ruka asked in a sweet voice, "Yes?" I nearly wanted to barf.

"Ruka-kun, can you help me with this line here—'' She said pointing to the extremely thick script we were forced to memorize. Ruka, being the happy friendly person that he is, helped her. As Mikan trailed her fingers over the script, Ruka accidentally brushed against it, causing that moron to blush. As usual. She always blushes around Ruka. I snarled.

I think they heard me snarl. Well, who wouldn't? They were being so lovey-dovey, I felt like barfing. Once I snarled, everyone's head's snapped at my direction. I glared at everyone who looked at me and they just continued to do whatever, but this time with a bit more caution. Mikan thanked Ruka and went off somewhere, not even acknowledging me.

That moron. I'm not jealous or anything…

Soon enough, the sky began to darken and the audience's seats were getting more filled as each second ticked by. Even behind the curtains I can hear the entire excited buzz coming from the audience. I started messing with my hair. Who cares if I looked a bit messy? I mean, the prince is practically messy. In his head and in his clothes, I'm pretty sure. Well, it wasn't my scene until later, so I'll just standby anywhere watching everyone.

I sighed and I closed my eyes massaging my temples. Why can't I get that stupid scene out of my stupid head?? Damn that idiot. I mean, all she did was accidentally touch Ruka and her stupid face keeps turning pink. Damn Ruka.

AS I SAID, I AM NOT JEALOUS. Not. Not. I can't be.

"Natsume-san?" Mikan asked as I looked down to face her amazingly round--- wait---- no--- that's not what---- forget it.

"What?" I asked, my tone a bit stronger than I hadn't meant it. She seemed a bit tense. Probably because of the threat I gave her yesterday. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Well?" I asked getting a bit impatient. Her lips curled into a hard line, as if debating whether to tell me or not. "If it's nothing, then can you please leave me alone?"

"Justwantedtowishyouthebestofluckintheplayand…and…and…" She went so fast, but anything that came out of her mouth was always stuck on my mind.

"And…?" I said repeating her last word…

"And, uhm…" She started as she fidgeted with her fingers, "I just wanted to say hi." One of my eyebrows rose.

"Why only now? We were backstage for nearly four hours." I tried to sound monotonous, trying to conceal my happiness that she at least said hello, and it was successful. She flushed, only realizing now that 'Hey! Yeah! I could have said hello four hours ago!!!'

I shook her off lightly and said, "Well, same to you. Good luck."

She seemed a bit light headed after our not-so-typical conversation. All our conversations usually ended up with screaming but I didn't feel like it, partly because of that stupid scene continuing to bother me. Maybe I wasn't ready to confront it yet. Well, she was always light-headed anyway.

Soon, the lights dimmed as the curtains rose.

From the audience I could see everyone I knew. The talent scouts were here too. They were perfectly lined in the front row with their pens and notebooks. Obviously, they were looking for talented actors. One of the judges looked as young as me. They all had excited faces and I could tell they were anxious.

Then, the spotlight lightly lit the centre of the stage to reveal Mikan in her extremely revealing outfit. The scene started as she started to sing.

Suddenly, my heart tightened. This was the first time I heard her sing. Her voice is so beautiful…

Wait, what am I saying??

I glanced at her from the side of the stage, getting a good view of her perfectly curved body in a mermaid outfit…

**DAMN IT. I GOTTA TO STOP!**

Secretly, my insides were about to burst. She never sang whenever I was around. I growled. Am I that hideous of a person? Didn't she even at least consider me as a friend or---

"Natsume!" Someone cut me. It was Kokoroyomi. "It's almost your scene."

I nodded my head and put on a fake expression. Kokoroyomi tried to conceal his urge to laugh in a fit. I glared at him.

Kokoroyomi trotted off to the lights area. Mikan exited the stage and crossed me. My hand automatically caught her wrist. I don't know why. I had the sudden urge to grab it. Mikan eyed me suspiciously.

"Next time, wear a bit more clothing. It's freezing." I tried to sound friendly, but it's been a long time since I was friendly.

She snorted and huffed, "What should it matter to you?" I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly, her face tightened. I immediately noticed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She nodded her head. I glared at her. "Tell me."

She looked at my eyes for a mere second and just slumped her shoulders. "It's about the kiss, isn't it?" I asked.

"That sounded more like a statement than a question." She said in a small voice. "But, I don't argue with that."

My lips formed into a mocking smile. "What? We've kissed more than once. More than a lot, actually."

She glared but I took her hand and was stroking her fingers slowly. She gulped and blushed ferociously and jerked her hand away from me. She thought I was just pretending.

"Correction. You kiss me." She snorted.

"With you always snorting, you may pass for a pig."

"I am not a pig! And don't you give me that mocking smile of yours--- Shush!" She just said in sync.

"Aw, come on." I said nearing her. "Isn't this much better than a threat?"

"No." She blurted a little too fast. A smirk found its way on my face. "Well, the only difference in this kiss is that the public will see it."

She groaned. "There really won't be a way out of this."

She dragged on and I cut her off by just leaving--- it's my scene.

The play progressed with much success. The talent scouts were eager and they eyed Mikan curiously, I could see. I didn't want to tell her that, though.

It was nearing the kiss already. My palms were getting sweaty and I didn't even know why myself.

The scene was going to work out like this. So, Ariel and her dad are going to have that "talk" about being human, after **I **recently beat Ursula. When Triton does give Ariel legs, I'm going to enter stage right. The lights will dim and then I, will be clouded by fog. Of course, Ariel doesn't see that--- for effect. When she does see me, she's going to run towards me and I have to be with open arms and we share a passionate kiss.

Cheesy, huh?

The stage darkened. That's my cue.

I enter slowly, and trying not to look at the audience. The fog started coming in. I swear, I could be coughing now--- but I resisted that temptation.

The lights slowly started to open.

Then, I saw the most beautiful person before my eyes. Who was this?

I held my insides. How did Mikan change so fast for the next scene? Oh well…

I took a good look at her dress--- long and flowy. It was a spaghetti- strapped white dress that hugged every curve in her body, it seemed to sparkle in the stage. Her soft, round face and her green eyes…

Green eyes?

I remember clearly her eye colour was brown. I looked at her hair to check. It was auburn brown, just like Mikan's. The only difference is that they were not tied, to reveal its true beauty.

This was definitely Mikan…right?

I mean, she's the only girl I crave to be by my side. She's the only one my heart has beat for.

Wait, this isn't some weird confession.

I don't like her.

Yeah, I have to keep telling myself that.

I think I'm getting delusional.

Anyway, I wanted to stare at her forever but that's too selfish a wish… for now, anyway.

Then, in a quick second she ran towards me.

But, something was different about her running. It wasn't the same. I just knew.

That choppy, sharp run, wherein where you hunt someone.

The wide open arms that run alongside with it.

The heart shapes in the eyes.

This reminded me somewhat of something… nauseating.

Oh no.

But, even before I could register into my mind anything, she threw her arms around me and pressed her lips against mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Oh my gosh, I am so sorry if this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest! I'm so sorry to all the readers who waited so long. Please forgive me. Flame me, do whatever!!!!

Gets on knees and asks for forgiveness

**THIS TIME I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER!!!!!!!!**

I'm so sorry, again!

Oh, yeah, I thought about the OC and decided to postpone or delay that. I've got a lot to say as of now. But all I can really register is: **I'm sorry.**


End file.
